Chain Reaction
by xx Bewitching x3
Summary: While spending one Christmas break alone in Gryffindor Tower, the Trio decides to pass the time with a game that Ron is surprisingly good at. Rated T for one small reference.


**A/N:** A plot that popped into my head. I had written a much better version earlier, but my computer crashed before I got to save. -mumbles to self- I know I should be working on my other stories but I had to get this down. And yeah, I like the idea and I hope you do too. - Christine  
PS: The ending isn't the best, but it's what I settled on. maybe I'll rewrite it someday. -winks-

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not owneth Harry Potter. Damneth.

* * *

**Chain Reaction**

"Small talk."

"Talk show."

"Show off."

"Off line."

"Line dancing."

"Dancing shoe."

"Shoe store"

"Store room."

"Room mate."

"Mate... mate... matey!" Hermione burst into laughter so loud Harry couldn't help but feel scandalized. "What?"

Hermione replied between giggles, "Harry, the point of the game is to use phrases! Not random and ridiculous outbursts!" She stole a moment to compel herself before adding, "Never in my life did I think I'd hear Harry Potter say 'matey.'"

Harry sighed in mock impatience. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I've decided to become a pirate." He hung his head low as if he was ashamed.

"You didn't really expect me to believe that, did you?" Hermione said with raised eyebrows as she stared at the top of his head. Instantly he quit his act and was behaving normally.

"No, not really, but it was worth a shot," he answered very nonchalantly. Hermione renewed her laughs.

"What is going _on_ here?" Ron asked as he hopped over the back of an armchair and joined his friends by the Common Room fire. He tried to catch a glance at the parchment in Hermione's lap over her shoulder. "Must be a game if she's keeping score."

"Yeah. It's a Muggle game called 'Chain Reactions.'" Harry said with a grin as he laid down on the floor.

"It's fun but challenging. You see, one person comes up with a phrase, and then the next player takes the last word in that phrase and starts a new one. It's hard to explain but easy to play if you're a quick thinker."

"Why bother keeping score though?" Ron asked as he finally snatched the paper away from her, receiving a stern glare. "Harry! Mate, you _must_ stick to Quidditch, you're horrible at this nuclear reaction game."

"_Chain_ reaction, Ron. And I'm not that horrible! It's a tough game!" Harry sat up in indignation and crossed his arms. "Why don't you play with the brainiac and _then_ we'll talk!"

"I think I will. Herms, could you go over the rules for me." Hermione explained the game as best as she could, and even gave an extremely short demonstration involving Harry (Seriously, he needs to stick to Quidditch.).

"Who goes first?" Ron asked when she had finished. Harry was pretending to sulk and Hermione was laughing again.

"Well," she managed to say as she calmed down. "I think Harry should pick. We know he can do that."

"Sod off, Mione. Just for that, Ron can go first!" Harry shouted through the empty tower in triumph.

"Calm down, please! I think the three of us being alone all winter break and that Christmas feast have gotten to your head," Hermione stated in a bossy tone. Harry stuck out his tongue in reply and when Hermione went to grab her wand Ron interjected.

"Will you both be quiet! It's my turn and I'd like everyone's full attention." Ron chose to ignore the two pairs of rolling eyes in front of him. "Hmm... Err.. Oh, I've got one. Rule book."

"Book shelf," Hermione said coolly. Harry snickered as the war began.

"Shelf life."

"Life time."

"Time table."

"Table top."

"Top dog."

"Dog house."

The battle wore on in this manner for what seemed like ages. Harry stared dumbfounded as his friends fought this war of wits. Hermione sat on the floor, her face emotionless, but the determination shone through her cinnamon eyes. Ron was sitting (more like standing) in his chair, his face a color of red very similar to his hair. The answers were soon coming in a much slower pace.

"Rubber duck."

"Duck and cover."

"Cover up."

"Up yours!"

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted in disgust. Harry fell over and was howling with laughter while Ron had jumped out of his seat to do a victory dance. Hermione watched with a bemused expression as Ron made a fool of himself by doing a strange version of the mashed potato. "Let's not play this game anymore!"

"Oh, Hermione. It's not that bad," Harry said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Look at it this way. He's got this game to hold against you, but if you get your camera quickly, you can hold this... _dance_... against him."

"That's not a bad idea," she said as she grinned and summoned the camera. With a click and a flash, Ron's victory dance was caught in a moving picture. "I think this will do nicely," Hermione added as she shook the Polaroid-like film and it developed. She showed Harry the picture, they shared a glance, and bust out laughing for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Ron suddenly stopped dancing.

"Did anyone see that flash of light?" His two friends laughed harder.

Let's just say that Ron didn't bring up _this_ game anymore.


End file.
